


Glad You're Home

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And i love them :), Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, This is honestly really short, and they're cute, but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Alec frowns, "Im sorry, did I wake you?"Magnus smiles softly, "Yes," he replies, "but its okay, I'm just glad you're home."//Basically just malec being cute husbands





	Glad You're Home

Alec comes home late. Probably midnight or something. He doesn't know and he doesn't really care. 

All he wants to do is get out of his clothes and cuddle with his husband. 

He sighs softly, shoving off his shoes and he places his bow and arrows somewhere safe before making his way to him and Magnus' room. 

He opens the door, gently closing it behind him. He smiles at the lump under the covers before making his way to the bathroom, changing out his clothes which are probably disgusting, considering the day he's had. 

Alec comes back into the room with a new change of clothes on, making his way to the bed. 

Right as he lifts the covers, he hears a soft groan. He watches as Magnus turns his body, his face confused and tired at the same time.

Alec frowns, "Im sorry, did I wake you?" 

Magnus smiles softly, "Yes," he replies, "but its okay, I'm just glad you're home."

Alec smiles, "Me too," he whispers back, getting under the covers, wrapping his arms around Magnus and letting sleep absorb him.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them :(
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My tumblr is pretty-little-ancient-dreams if you wanna talk to me:)


End file.
